The Approaching Storm
by Norix
Summary: Snowpaw is just another apprentice in Brookclan, nothing special or out of the ordinary.. At least, that's what he thinks. I do not own Warriors at all.
1. Clan Info

Hello People! This is my first uploaded story, I hope it turns out so be somewhat good…

**EDIT:** You can PM me if you want to add your cat to the story, the forum for doing so is on my profile.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors in any way at all, but I sure wish I did…**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Brookclan**

**Leader: **Seastar - Silver tom with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Rainwater - Gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Sorrelwing - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Orangepaw - Bright orange she-cat with hazel eyes

**Warriors:**

Fogpelt - Silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cedarfur - Dark brown tom with lighter flecks and green eyes  
Apprentice - Frostpaw

Shadowpool - Black tom with gray paws and green eyes  
Apprentice - Snowpaw

Talltooth - Long legged white tom with orange eyes

Frozenstream - Light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Apprentice - Dewpaw

Flamefur - Handsome dark ginger tom with dark green eyes  
Apprentice - Lightningpaw

Goldenstripe - Brown tom with a golden stripe running down his back and copper eyes  
Apprentice - Icepaw

Mistflower - Small white che-cat with one gray paw and blue eyes  
Apprentice - Flowerpaw

Crowfoot - Smoky black tom with dark blue eyes  
Apprentice - Dirtpaw

Scrawnyfur - long haired pale brown tom with ice blue eyes  
Apprentice - Smudgepaw

**Apprentices:**

Frostpaw - Light brown she-cat with pure white paws and hazel eyes

Snowpaw - Gray and white tom with white paws and bright green eyes

Dewpaw - Silver she-cat with green eyes

Lightningpaw - Golden tom with one white paw and copper eyes

Icepaw - Silver she-cat with white forepaws and ice-blue eyes

Flowerpaw - Light gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Dirtpaw - Dark brown tom with copper eyes

Smudgepaw - Black and white tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Rosecloud - Light brown she-cat with wavy fur and blue eyes

**Kits:**

Cloverkit - Light brown she-cat with wavy fur and blue eyes

Tankit - Light brown she-cat with a dappled coat and green eyes

Thrushkit - Light brown tom with darker flecks and pale green eyes

**Elders:**

Shockfur - Golden tom with white patches and blue eyes

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

**Duskclan**

**Leader: **Duststar - Jet black tom with piercing icy blue eyes

**Deputy: **Heartbeat - Black she-cat with white paws and muzzle

**Medicine Cat: **Angelfur - Yellow and orange tabby furred she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Thymepaw - Light brown tabby she-cat with emerald green

**Warriors:**

Mistmoon - Tortoiseshell she-cat with auburn colored eyes

Ashfire - Dark gray tom with light green eyes  
Apprentice - Shallowpaw

Snareheart - Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown eyes

Sparrowwing - Young light brown tom with darker brown tabby stripes with a white underbelly and chest  
Apprentice - Nightpaw

Hazeltail - Young tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with hazel eyes

Shadetail - Gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Stormfoot - Dark gray tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice - Tigerpaw

Penguinwing - Black she-cat with a white chest, belly, paws, and blue eyes  
Apprentice - Whisperpaw

Armadilloshell - Gray and white she-cat with yellow-amber eyes

Sunlight - Orange-red pelted tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Nightpaw - Black she-cat with pale green eyes, she has white and brown paws and one white circle around her eye

Tigerpaw - Orange fur with grey-brown flecks and green eyes

Whisperpaw - Small, long-legged sooty gray tom with dark brown eyes

Shallowpaw - Dark gray she-cat with light brown eyes

**Queens:**

Princesswhisker - Cream coated she-cat with baby blue

**Kits:**

Marshkit - Jet black she-cat with one white paw and dark blue eyes

Icekit - Snow white she-cat with icy blue eyes and jet black paws

Covetkit - Black pelted tom with white and brown flecks

**Elders:**

Seasparrow - Brown tabby tom with green eyes

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

**Mossclan**

**Leader:** Lightstar - Calico she-cat with soft green eyes

**Deputy: **Eclipsenight- Jet black she-cat with bright green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Heatherlight - Silky brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Echopaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Softfeather - Long haired white she-cat with a light grey mask and light blue eyes

Frozenheart - Gray she-cat with white paws and icy-blue eyes

Appleflower - Dark brown she-cat with hazel eyes  
Apprentice - Featherpaw

Candyfoot - Gray and white tom with blue-green eyes

Swiftshadow - Long-legged, lean black and white tom with pale green eyes  
Apprentice - Jewlpaw

Seaspring - Young tabby tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice - Amberpaw

Wolfclaw - Pale gray tom with dark blue eyes.

Diamondfire - Gray-brown tom with dark brown eyes

**Apprentices:**

Featherpaw - Light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and legs and dark green eyes

Jewlpaw - Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Amberpaw- Light brown she-cat with long tabby fur and a white underbelly and legs and blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Softstep - Light brown tabby she-cat with long silky fur and light blue eyes

Moonflower - Silvery white she-cat with blue eyes

Whiteriver - white/grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Kits:**

Promisekit - Brown she-cat with light blue eyes

Frostkit - White she-cat with amber eyes.

Blossomkit - Silvery white she-cat with green eyes

Thornkit - Tall, Husky white tom with pale blue eyes

Pebblekit - White she-cat with light blue eyes

Poppykit - pale gray tom with light blue eyes

Shadowkit - dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

Flowerkit - Gray she-cat with white forepaws and blue eyes

**Elders:**

Poisonclaw - Muscular dark ginger tabby tom with mossy green eyes

Swifttail - Black and white she-cat with dark green eyes

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

**Cloudclan**

**Leader: **Arcticstar - Pure white she-cat with hazel eyes

**Deputy: **Swanfur - Long legged white she-cat with golden amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Flowertail - Light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Puddlepaw - light gray tom with white paws and dark green eyes

**Warriors:**

Midnightlight - Light gray she-cat with white paws, underbelly, tail tip, muzzle, and dark green eyes

Weaselfoot - White and gray tom with dark brown eyes

Whitewinter - White-gray she-cat with icy blue eyes  
Apprentice - Bluepaw

Chiveheart- White she-cat with dark brown eyes  
Apprentice - Moonpaw

Springtail - Huge light gray tabby tom with ember eyes

Tumbletail - Gray tom with white paws and icy blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Bluepaw- Gray she-cat with dark hazel eyes

Moonpaw- Creamy white she-cat with light green eyes

**Queens:**

Honeyflower- light gray she-cat with white forepaws and blue eyes

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

**Outsiders**

**Rouges/Loners:**

March - A gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Kittypets:**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

I got all the clans done! Woo! This page will not change when a cat changes from a kit to apprentice, and stuff like that. This is a guide for the Beginning of the story.

Thanks to** Username has been taken **for Whiteriver, Pebblekit, Poppykit, Shadowkit and Flowerkit! I thank you SO much for these cats, they are a HUGE help for my story.

And thanks to one of my buddies on another site for March! THANKS SO MUCH!


	2. Prologue

Alright, this is the prologue to my story, sorry if it sucks. If you do write a review, please tell me how I can improve my writing. I'm always open to suggestions!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, if I did I would not be writing a fan fic about it.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Prologue**

A pair of green eyes peered into a clearing in the forest, their owner, a white she cat, sat silently with two kits sleeping by her feet. She stood up when she heard another cat coming her way "Is it safe?" she quietly mewed.

A gray tom stepped into the clearing with her and nodded "I made sure no one saw me leave." he looked at her, then the kits "Are you sure you don't want to keep them with you?"

"I cant.. It's too risky, my clan would probably kill me if they found out about us, and there's no one else in my clan with gray fur that would even think about being with me…"

The gray tom padded closer to her and licked her forehead "Don't worry, I'll take good care of both of them" he meowed reassuringly.

She nodded and he took the kits in his jaws, as he was turning away to leave she stopped him "I have one last request.. Could you please name the gray and white one Snowkit?"

He nodded and went on his way, back into the forest. She turned away and a tear rolled down her cheek, she knew she would never see him again.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Yay! Chapter 1 is next! And don't worry, Chapter one WILL be long, at least four times as long as this. Can cats cry? I have no idea but WHO CARES?!?! :D


	3. Chapter 1: Shadowpool

Alright then, this is the first chapter, I hope it's long enough. I'm going to try to upload a new chapter at least once a week. Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, blablabla**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1  
Shadowpool**

Snowpaw's tail twitched with anticipation as he stalked a small wood mouse. He slowly approached, making sure he made no sudden movements or noises. Right as he was about to pounce he accidentally stepped on a twig, the mouse quickly scurried away.

"Foxdung!" Snowpaw yowled.

"Great job mousebrain, you've probably scared off all the prey in the forest." someone playfully meowed from behind him.

He turned around and he saw a silver she-cat with icy-blue eyes looking at him. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but another cat walked into the clearing with them. He was a black tom with gray paws "Icepaw is right, due to your clumsiness, we're going to return almost empty-pawed."

Snowpaw lowered his head in shame "I'm sorry Shadowpool.."

"You should be!" he spat

A brown tom with a golden stripe running down his back padded up to them "Oh, go easy on him, after all, he is only an apprentice. He's still learning."

He turned to face the newcomer and angrily meowed "Apprentices don't learn if you always let them mess up Goldenstripe!"

Goldenstripe shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder why Seastar even gave you an apprentice." He turned to Icepaw "C'mon Icepaw, lets go hunt somewhere else." He walked back out of the clearing.

Icepaw happily skipped over to follow him "Bye Snowpaw!" she meowed and was gone.

Shadowpool turned back to Snowpaw "Alright, since you clearly can't hunt right, I'll show you how it's done." Snowpaw merely nodded in agreement, he didn't want to get Shadowpool any angrier than he already was.

Shadowpool headed out of the clearing and Snowpaw followed, after a while he realized they were heading towards the clan border, near Duskclan. Suddenly, Shadowpool dropped to a crouch, he had found a vole. Shadowpool silently stalked the vole, making absolutely no noise at all. He pounced, and when the vole saw him, it was too late. Shadowpool delivered a finishing blow and the vole lay dead by his feet.

"That," he meowed, "Is how you're supposed catch pray."

Snowpaw nodded and looked around "What are we doing so close to the Duskclan border?"

"Huh, I guess I didn't realize how close we had gotten." he looked at Snowpaw, "you bring this vole back to camp, I'll join you shortly. I'm going to see if I can catch something else."

"Can't I just stay here with you and watch?" Snowpaw asked, curious to why Shadowpool didn't want him here.

"No, it's getting dark out, and I bet Goldenstripe and Icepaw are already back at camp."

Snowpaw nodded and headed back to camp 'that's odd' he thought to himself 'I wonder what he's trying to hide..' He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts, he would ask Icepaw what she thought when he got back.

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

When Snowpaw arrived back at camp it was already dark, he padded over to the fresh kill pile and dropped the vole on top. After he had done that a gray tabby tom approached him "Hello Snowpaw, where have you been?"

"Shadowpool took me hunting, and I guess we had been gone longer than planned, Rainwater" he meowed, hoping not to get in trouble

Rainwater looked around "Where is Shadowpool now?"

"Well, he told me to return to camp, he was going to hunt for a bit longer."

Rainwater sighed "Alright, if you see him could you tell him that Seastar wants to speak with him?"

"Sure thing." he nodded

Seastar padded away, and just as Snowpaw was going to head back to the apprentice's den, someone landed on top of him. He quickly rolled over and threw the attacker off of him, ready to fight, but when he saw who it was he relaxed. "Hello Icepaw"

"Did I scare ya?" she hopefully meowed.

"Nope, but you did catch me off guard"

She looked disappointed, "I can never scare you…"

"I'm sure you'll get me one day.. Oh, and I need to get your opinion about something." he meowed, remembering he wanted to ask her about Shadowpool.

"What is it?"

"Well, after you and Goldenstripe left, Shadowpool led me near the Duskclan border, and he said he didn't mean to.. But after he caught a vole, he told me to return to camp, I wasn't sure, but it seemed like he was hiding something from me.."

Icepaw stood silent for a moment, lost in thought. "Well, we all know he's not very fond of you, but even so.. That is kind of odd.. We should probably tell Rainwater about it."

"I already did, he had asked where Shadowpool went, and I told him what I told you."

Icepaw shrugged "There's not much we can do, I mean, we're just apprentices. Plus, I'm sure it's nothing to bad, stop worrying about it."

Snowpaw nodded "I guess you're right.."

"Oh course I'm right, silly! Now let's head to the apprentice den, I'm getting tired after all of this thinking."

They both went into the apprentice's den and shortly after Snowpaw laid down he was in a deep sleep…

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

Snowpaw was running through the forest, unsure of what to do. He was running from something, but he couldn't remember what. He stopped and looked around 'where am I? I've never seen this part of the forest before.' Suddenly, he heard barking from behind him, it was close. He started running again "Starclan help me!" he yowled as the barking got closer, he wouldn't make it. He skidded to a halt, and in front of him was a river, it was too deep and moving too fast for him to swim across, he turned around to face the dogs that were chasing him. Then, a dog lunged at him from seemingly out of nowhere and they both fell in the river. Snowpaw tried to stay afloat, but the current was too rough, he couldn't breathe. 'No.. not like this, it can't end like this!' His mouth filled up with water, he couldn't see, the darkness was enveloping him, and all the sounds started to fade away…

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

Snowpaw woke with a jolt, it was only a dream, but it had felt so real! He had never been that scared before in his life, and yet, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He sat up and looked around, all the other apprentices were sleeping, he laid back down and tired to fall asleep again, but sleep just wouldn't come. After a while he stood up and padded out of the den, making sure not to wake any of the other cats. As he stepped outside, the moonlight illuminated the camp. He sat down and looked at the sky, it was a cloudless night and he could see the moon shining, it was almost full, the gathering would be in a few days.

"You can't sleep?" someone asked, he turned around and saw Talltooth standing behind him.

He smiled at his father "Yeah, I guess I'm just excited about this next gathering"

Talltooth nodded "This will be the first gathering you'll go to, right?"

"Yup, and I can't wait to see the other clans!"

Talltooth smiled "You don't want to get caught up with Duskclan though, they're never up to anything good."

Snowstorm yawned "Yeah…"

Talltooth looked at him again "So, what's on your mind? You seem worried."

"It's nothing.. It was only a dream."

Talltooth nodded "Well, you should probably get back to the den before everyone wakes up if you want to get any more sleep."

Snowpaw nodded and headed back to the apprentice's den, now that he had something else on his mind, he was finally able to fall asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Alrighty then, the first chapter's done! What did you think of it? Did I go through the story too fast? Did they talk too much? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I've come up with the names for the other three clans. This chapter was fun :3 Next chapter is coming out soon.

I've got most of the cats done for the other clans, but if anyone wants to have their cat in another clan, just PM me the cat name and description, If you do not include a personality, I will make one up myself (There is a forum on my profile for this). and PLEASE do not include it in the review, just PM me. You WILL get credit for the cat.


	4. Chapter 2: The Clans United

**Author's Note: **Ok, so this chapter takes place a few days after the first chapter, There was a big chunk of words in the center, I tried to make it look as neat as possible, and sorry if this chapter's a little short. If my writing style is a bit odd, or if I go throught events too quick, or use Warriors terms in the wrong ways, tell me! I need to know these things to get better! I know you are reading this so PLEASE REVIEW! I need to get better at writing and the only way I can do that is if people tell me what I'm doing wrong or can improve in.  
**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**Also, I'm always accepting new cats into the other clans, I haven't done much with the other clans yet, but they're going to play a major role in my story soon, so If you want to have your cat in the story now, they could be an important character at one point! And I do intend on making this story pretty long.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. But I do own a computer :3**

**Chapter 2  
****The Clans United**

"Snowpaw? Snowpaw! Wake up Snowpaw!"

Snowpaw slowly opened his eyes, he squinted as the sunlight shone on him, his eyes had to refocus before he could see anything. He lifted his head and yawned, why was he so tired? Was it the dream he had? It had been a few days since he had that nightmare, but it still haunted him, it had seemed so real.

"Finally decide to wake up sleepyhead?"

Snowpaw turned around "No, I'm still sleeping, that's why I'm sitting up and talking to you."

Icepaw giggled "Of course you are, now c'mon, Rainwater is calling for all the cats that are going to the gathering"

Snowpaw stood up and stretched, he followed Icepaw out into the camp, there was a surprisingly low amount of cats walking around. They both padded over to where Rainwater, Shadowpool, Lightningpaw, Flamefur, Goldenstripe, Scrawnyfur, Dirtpaw, Talltooth, and Shockfur stood, waiting for them.

"Good, now that everyone who is going to the gathering is here I would like to discuss something with everyone. As some of you may have heard, the river crossing into Mossclan's territory has overflowed, and there is no way across it at the normal point we cross over to get to Pine Circle, so this moon we will have to travel farther upstream. Also, we will be leaving slightly earlier than normal to arrive there on time."

"Cant we just swim across the river? The current's not THAT strong." Shadowpool argued

Rainwater sighed "Shadowpool, not all of us are as good swimmers as you, and not all the apprentices have swam that much, there's no way they would make it across."

Shadowpool stood up "Well, if that is all, I have tasks that need attending to." and with that he padded away.

Shockfur chuckled "Well, there goes the rudest cat I've even seen."

Talltooth and Goldenstripe grinned and looked at Rainwater to see how he would react. Rainwater opened his mouth to defend the other clan member, but after a second's thought he closed it again and smiled, what the elder had said was true. He turned back to Shockfur "So, do you need any apprentices to replace the moss in your den or remove your tics?"

"I'm capable of removing my own tics thank you very much, just because I'm an elder doesn't mean you should treat me like a dying cat who can't take care of himself! And yes, I would like some new moss, the stuff I'm sleeping on is all soggy and it's very uncomfortable to sleep on." he smiled, looking as innocent as a kit.

Rainwater sighed "Alright, Snowpaw and Icepaw, fetch Shockfur some new moss. The rest of you stay here, I need to know who wants to go on the noon patrol."

Shockfur padded back to the Elder's den and Snowpaw followed Icepaw to gather some moss. "I don't see why WE have to do this, there are plenty of other apprentices that can do this chore!"

"Oh stop complaining, it's not THAT bad, we just have to gather some moss. It's not like we have to even go anywhere." Icepaw meowed.

Snowpaw grunted, he hated doing this kind of work, and it was more annoying now that he knew he was going to become a warrior soon. At least, he hoped Shadowpool would let him become a warrior soon, he and Icepaw had became apprentices about the same time, but it seemed that Shadowpool was trying to train Snowpaw slower than Icepaw, just to make him wait that much longer to become a warrior, he didn't even know why Shadowpool disliked him.

"Snowpaw, you're daydreaming again." Icepaw called to him, she had gotten a few tail-lengths away while he was thinking to himself. He dashed to catch up with her, almost accidentally running into her. She smiled, amused "You know, if you keep doing that kind of thing, you'll miss something important eventually."

He sighed "Can we just get the moss and go back?" She nodded and they both took as much moss as they could carry. As they arrived at the elder's den Shockfur was laying on the old moss, when he saw them he stood up and walked over so they could remove the older moss.

"So, after you two apprentices are done, do you want to hear a story?"

"I think we're a little old for stories" Snowpaw replied as he removed the older moss.

"Oh, no one's ever too old for stories! Come, sit down."

Icepaw finished straightening out the new moss and padded over to him with Snowpaw, they both sat down.

"Alright, have I ever told you two about the time the four clans had to join up as one clan to save the forest?" He paused and both the apprentices shook their heads, "Alright, so long ago, before I was born, the forest was much quieter, before the twolegs build their nest here.

The four clans were ruled by Froststar, Gingerstar, Applestar, and Darkstar. For some reason, Duskclan declared war with Mossclan, some say Darkstar just wanted more territory, but no one knows. Anyway, the war was terrible, cats from both clans died, Brookclan and Cloudclan tried to stop them, but to no avail.

Darkstar was getting tired of the fighting, and he wasn't about to give up so he made alliances with a group of rouges. The rouges were promised some of the territory for helping him, and they were ruthless, Mossclan fled after realizing it's defeat.

Unknown to Duskclan at the time, Cloudclan helped Mossclan and allowed them to stay in their territory until something was done. Darkstar gave some territory to the rouges, but they weren't happy with it, they wanted all the territory, and when Darkstar didn't allow it, they attacked Duskclan, killing Darkstar in the process.

With their leader dead, Duskclan fled to Brookclan territory, and we took them in. The rouges now had control of two of the clan's territories, and they were growing in numbers. The four clans held a meeting one night, between Cloudclan and Brookclan territory. They agreed that they would have to unite to defeat the forest's new threat. Goldentail also announced that he would be Duskclan's new leader, as he was the old deputy.

And so, during the full moon, all four clans gathered and went to the rouges. It was a terrible battle, many, many cats lost their lives and it looked like the rouges were winning, but surprisingly, the clans came out on top, driving the rouges out. The clans said their farewells after that, and everything went back to normal, all four clans managed to rebuild themselves and vowed to never ask rouges for help, no matter what the circumstance.

Many cats asked why Starclan would allow something like that to happen, but I believe two things, I believe that Starclan did all it could to help prevent it, and help the clans come out on top. And, I also believe that the whole ordeal taught all the clans a very good lesson, and it may have even strengthened them more than before." he stopped, having finished his story.

Snowpaw and Icepaw sat there, amazed. They never even thought of the clans being able to work together.

"That was an amazing story!" someone from behind them meowed, they turned around and saw three kits with brown fur sitting behind them.

"Cloverkit, Tankit, and Thrushkit, I didn't even see you come in. Did your mother say it was alright for you to come here?" Shockfur asked

Tankit looked at Shockfur "Mabyyyyy" she meowed and grinned.

Shockfur chuckled "Well then, you'd better get back before she realizes you're gone," and with that, the three kits ran off, going on about their favorite parts of the story.

Snowpaw and Icepaw turned their attention back to Shockfur, "So that all really happened?"

Shockfur nodded "Every single word, it's one of my favorite stories."

"Wow, that's really cool. Well, I think we should leave, Seastar and Rainwater are probably trying to get the cats ready for the gathering, and he may not know where we are." Icepaw meowed.

Shockfur nodded "Now make sure they don't forget me, I'm looking forward to this gathering."

Snowpaw nodded and the two of them padded out of the den "I still can't believe that the clans actually joined together at one point."

Icepaw smiled "Still too old for stories, are you?"

Snowpaw grinned, and before he could say something else, Rainwater padded up to them "Snowpaw, Icepaw, we're leaving for the gathering soon, grab some fresh kill and get ready, I'll call everyone when we're about to leave."

Snowstorm and Icepaw both padded over to the fresh kill pile and took a mouse each, Snowpaw almost didn't eat, he was so excited about his first gathering.

**Post-Note:** Alright, what did you think about that? The next chapter's gonna probably be the gathering. I hope the day didn't go by TOO fast while he was telling his story. I'm gonna try and make the next chapter a bit longer, at least 2,000 words. Well, hope you liked it, expect the next chapter soon! :D


	5. Chapter 3: The Gathering

Ok, so this is the gathering, but something else unexpected happens! I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors, I'm sure you know who does.

**Chapter 3**

**The Gathering**

Snowpaw was walking through the forst, along with a bunch of other cats from his clan. It was a full moon and they were all headed to the gathering at Pine Circle. Snowpaw glanced around werily as they entered Mossclan territory, he was a bit uneasy about crossing into other clans' territory. When Talltooth saw this he padded up to Snowpaw "Don't worry, no cats are going to attack us, we're only heading to the gathering."

Snowpaw nodded, but he still wasn't too comfortable with it, he'd heard that on a way to a gathering, the cats of one of the clans were ambushed by the other clan. He knew it probably wouldn't happen, but there was still a chance…

The whole group stopped, Rainstar looked around "What're we stopping for?" Shockfur asked, and as if to reply, the Mossclan leader padded up to them, a group of Mossclan warroirs followed behind.

"Lightstar!" Seastar meowed, seeing the Mossclan leader.

"Greetings Seastar, may I ask why you are in our territory so far away from Pine Circle?"

"We were heading to the gathering, the river we normally cross has overflowed" he explained

Lightstar paused then nodded, "Very well, I do recall hearing something about that from one of my warriors, you wont mind if we travel to the gathering together then, would you?"

Seastar nodded "This is your territory, you may do whatever you see fit."

Lightstar smiled and both the clans walked together to the gathering, the trip was silent, but when they arrived at Pine Circle the two clans mingled and started chatting, Couldclan and Duskclan had yet to arrive. Snowpaw and Icepaw were chatting with two of the other apprentices from Mossclan, Icepaw already knew them from the last gathering she went to.

"So Amberpaw," Icepaw meowed, "how's everyone in the clan doing?"

Amberpaw smiled "Frozenpaw and Candypaw both became Warriors, their names are now Frozenheart and Candyfoot, the two of us are expecting to become warriors soon too"

Icepaw looked around "They're not here, are they? I didn't think I saw them.."

"Candyfoot had to stay behind this time, but Frozenheart is here somewhere" the other Mossclan apprentice, Jewlpaw, meowed.

"Oh, and Whiteriver had her kits!" Amberpaw excitingly exclaimed. "There are now 8 kits in the nursery."

Icepaw's eyes widened "Eight? Isn't it a bit crowded in there?"

Both of the Mossclan apprentices nodded "Yup, but Moonflower's kits will be made apprentices soon."

Icepaw looked at Snowpaw, "Oh, and this is Snowpaw, this is his first gathering"

Amberpaw grinned "My name's Amberpaw, and this is Jewlpaw. It's nice to meet you Snowpaw"

Snowpaw smiled "It's nice to meet you too."

Icepaw smiled and turned around "Looks like Duskclan's here, now all we're waiting for is Cloudclan."

She turned around and continued chatting with the other two apprentices, meanwhile Snowpaw turned to face the incoming clan, it's proud leader, Duststar, immediately headed over to the other two leaders as he walked into the gathering, Snowpaw also noticed that Shadowpool walked over to a group of Duskclan cats. Shadowpool glanced around and began chatting in a low voice with them, Snowpaw couldn't help but smile 'the only friends he can get is from another clan'. He turned back around to face the three chatting apprentices and listend to them talk about recent events that had occurred in the two clans.

After a while, at about moonhigh, one of the leaders yowled for everyone's attention, it was Cloudclan's leader, Arcticstar. All four leaders stood on a giant rock in the middle of Pine Circle, the gathering had begun.

"I will begin this moon's gathering, if that is alright with the other leaders" Arcticstar meowed, the other three leaders nodded in approval and Arcticstar continued "One of out patrolls found a fox, they managed to drive it out of our territory, but we believe it may be in or near Mossclan territory now. I also wish to bring up there were some rouges that have been scented in out territory, We believe they retreated back out of out territory once they realized there were other cats here, but we're not entirely sure yet. Other than that our clan is doing well, that is all."

Arcticstar stepped back and allowed Duststar to step forward "Duskclan is doing well, We have two new warriors, Hazeltail and Snareheart. Other than that, there is nothing new to report."

Duststar stepped back and allowed Seastar to step forward, "All is well in Brookclan, We have nothing new to report since the last gathering."

Lightstar stepped forward, "All is well in Mossclan, We also have two new warriors, Candyfoot and Frozenheart. We found some scents of Dog that seemed to be leading towards Cloudclan, but it also had twoleg scent with it so I believe it shouldn't cause any trouble for you. If no one else has anything else to report then I declare this gathering over."

The four leaders jumped off of the rock and gathered up their clans, Snowpaw and Icepaw padded over to Seastar "So, did you like yout first gathering?" She asked

"Yeah, but most of the leaders didn't say much."

Icepaw shrugged "I guess so, this is a quiet time for the forest, it's better than all of them saying bad news."

"Yeah, that is true" Snowpaw agreed

"Alright, we're heading back to camp now everybody." Seastar announced and the clan went on their way back to camp.

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

When they arrived back at camp Snowpaw immediately went to the apprentice's den, he was exhausted from the gathering. He curled up in one of the nests and fell asleep almost immediately. He was awoken shortly after by a yowl, it came from the warrior's den. A few of the other apprentices had woken up and were already venturing outside to see what had happened, when Snowpaw got out he saw Sorrelwing, the medicine cat, along with Seastar rushing to the Warrior's den. Snowpaw padded closer to the den, when he heard another yowl, he rushed to the den and peered inside to see what was happening. Inside all the warirors had moved out of the den, they were all discussing something that sounded urgent and distressing. He saw the deputy, Rainwater, along with Sorrelwing and Seastar in the center of the den,

"It hurts!" Rainwater hissed

"Just stay still!" Sorrelwing meowed, "Orangepaw, fetch me some poppy seeds!"

Snowpaw didn't even see Orangepaw, but as soon as Sorrelwing asked this he saw her dash out of the den, almost running right into him. He peered back inside and looked at Rainwater, something was wrong with him, but Snowpaw couldn't see what.

When Seastar noticed Snowpaw he called him over "Snowpaw, I need you to go tell Goldenstripe to come here, hurry!"

Snowpaw nodded and dashed off, he saw Goldenstripe trying to get the apprentices to calm down and go back to sleep "Goldenstripe! Seastar needs you!"

Goldenstripe nodded and both of them ran back to the wariror's den "What happened with Rainwater?"

Seastar looked at the two cats,"Someone apparently got death berry juice on one of Rainwater's wounds."

Goldenstripe gasped "What? You mean to say that someone tried to KILL Rainwater?"

Seastar grimly nodded and turned back to Sorrelwing, Rainwater had calmed down a bit after eating the poppy seeds, but he still seemed to be in pain, twitching as Sorrelwing dabbed something on his wound. Snowpaw watched in astonishment, why would someone want to kill Rainwater?

Sorrelwing put some cobwebs around the wound and stood up "This is all I can do for now, now we just pray to Starclan that he makes it through this whole ordeal, we should bring him into my den for tonight."

Seastar nodded and looked back down at his deputy again, him and Goldenstripe carried the Deputy to the medicine cat's den and all the other warriors moved back into the den. Snowpaw headed back to the apprentice's den, when he got back he found sleep hard, most of the other apprentices had already fallen asleep, but what he had heard, about someone trying to kill the deputy, made him a bit jumpy. After a while he did manage to fall asleep.

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

When Snowpaw woke he remembered the events of last night, how someone had apparently tried to kill the deputy while he was sleeping. He padded outside when he realized that most of the other apprentices were already gone. When he got out Icepaw greeted him with a smile. "Good morning Snowpaw, how are you doing?"

"Uh… Good I guess? Why are you smiling like that?"

Icepaw shrugged "I dunno, I guess I'm just in a good mood."

"Well, did you hear about what happened last night?"

Icepaw looked at him confused, "Something happened?"

Snowpaw sighed, "You didn't wake up last night? Well, someone tried to-" But before he could finish Seastar called a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray join here beneath Mist Mound for a clan meeting." Seastar called and as soon as all the cats were gathered he continued, "As many of you know, something happened last night, something that I will NOT tolerate in this clan. Someone attempted to kill Rainwater while he was sleeping." At this all the cats started whispering to each other, Seastar had to yowl to get them to be quiet again, "Luckily though, he survived, and he is recovering his strength quickly, and from now on he will be sleeping in my den. NO cat is allowed out at night anymore, and if I find anyone waundering around, they will be in BIG trouble. To make sure of this I there will be one cat patrolling the camp at night, everything's already planned out, I will NOT allow a traitor to destroy our clan. If you see anyone acting suspicious, report it to me immediately. That is all." He hopped down and all the cats around him started talking, some trying to find out who would possably want Rainwater dead, others wondering how he almost died.

"Someone tried to kill the deputy?" Icepaw asked Snowpaw, shocked at the news.

Snowpaw nodded, "I woke up last night, apparently they tried to kill him with a death berry, not too well planned out though."

Goldenstripe padded over to the two apprentices, "Hey Icepaw, we're going out for some combat training now, alright?"

Icepaw nodded, "Is there any way Snowpaw would be able to come too?"

Goldenstripe shook his head, "Sorry, but Shadowpool wants to take him out later, he said so yesterday… Speaking of which I haven't seen him since last night."

Snowpaw sighed, he hoped Shadowpool wasn't in one of those moods again. Why did he have to put up with him? Couldn't he have been someone else's apprentice?

"Well, see you later Snowpaw!" Icepaw meowed and both of them headed out of camp, Snowpaw looked aound, now that he thought about it he hadn't seen Shadowpool either.

"Snowpaw!" someone growled from behind him, he turned around and saw Shadowpool standing there, he looked angry. "I have to take you out to hunt, so lets go"

Snowpaw nodded, he would have to put up with one of Shadowpool's bad moods again. Why was he so angry this time? The two of them padded out of camp, he just hoped that Rainwater would be ok.

Post-Note: OH NOES! Who would possibly want the deputy dead? Chapter 4 will be out soon!

Also, the next chapter will have something to do with rouges, so if you want to make one now (evil one would be nice) it would be in the next chapter!


End file.
